Sauve moi
by fleurdpine
Summary: Tohru veut sauver Kyo et Yuki ... mais celui qu'on doit sauver n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit ... fans de Kyo , par ici ! Attention , tres, tres triste.


_Suis horrible...mais...ca vaut le coup de lire ca, je vous le jure . _

disclaimer :  Les personnages de Fruit basket ne sont pas à moi ...la preuve, ils sont encore tous en vie !

Sauve moi...

_Les portes de la prison ne disparaitront pas pour moi. _

_Sur ses mains et ses genoux, je supplie_

_Et tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin..._

"S'il vous plait ! Juste une fois !"

SLAM

" Juste pour quelques minutes !"

SLAM

"Akito-sama, s'il vous plait ! "

SLAM

Tohru tomba à genoux et commenca à pleurer. " S'il vous plait.." souffla-t-elle

Akito la frappa plus fort. " Stupide fille ! Tu sais dans quel tourbillon de souffrances tu vas rentrer juste pour voir ces deux idiots ? "

" Oui ! S'il vous plait, Akito-sama ? S'il vous plait !"

Baissant le regard cruel sur le lamentable corps à ses pied, Akito eu une idée . " Ok. Tu peux les voir. Mais je t'aurais prévenue : ca ne va pas te plaire. "

" Merci, Akito-sama.." remercia Tohru, s'inclinant de multiples fois devant le jeune homme devant elle. (oui, je fais comme si c'était un homme, c'est déjà asser dur comme ca à écrire..)"Merci du fond du coeur. "

Akito esquissa un rictus. _ Si elle savait combien cela sera dur pour elle..._

Il guida Tohru beaucoup de volées de marches plus haut et tous deux arriverent dans un hall noir. Akito alluma une chandelle et continua à marcher vers le coin le plus sombre du couloir, faisant attention a ce que ses bruits de pas soient clairement entendus.

Il s'arreta dans une petite porte de fer. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long du cou de Tohru.

" Debout, horrible rat ! " Akito tambourina à la porte. " Debout ! T'a une visite !"

A la lueur de la bougie, Tohru put voir la porte s'ouvrir et un visage s'avancer dans la pénombre . Tohru laissa échapper un cri .

Yuki n'était plus le timide qu'elle avait connu il fut un temps. Son visage était relativement le meme, mais beaucoup plus maigre et ses yeux étaient voilé d'un sentiment indéfini, oscillant entre la faim, la douleur, la tristesse et la fatigue. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, ses habits , en locques, il était raide et endurci de crasse. Tohru s'avanca d'un pas, avec la chandelle d'Akito.

" Cinq minutes , Honda. Et crois moi, je compte." s'écria Akito. Il fit demi-tour dans le hall.

" Mademoiselle...Tohru ? " demanda Yuki, d'une voix qui n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps.

"Yuki..." répondit Tohru, mais ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Elle tomba a terre et cria. " Comment ont-ils put te faire ca ? Pourquoi personne n'a arreté cet horrible monstre ? "

" S'il te plait...arrete. " dit Yuki, visiblement fatigué, posant une main sale sur l'épaule de la jeune fille en pleurs.

" On doit te sortir de là ! On doit ! "

" J'ai essayé. Je suis coincé ici. Il n'y a qu'Akito qui aie la clé. Je suis tellement... tu me manque , Tohru-san. Je suis...seul. "

" Yuki !" s'écria Tohru, comme si ce nom pouvait tout changer. " C'est horrible...c'est pire que ce que tout ce que j'avais imaginé ! C'est..."

"...Une prison. " finit Yuki pour elle, entrelacant ses doigts avec les siens.

_Ces quatre murs me terrifient_

_Mais ces barreaux de fer nepeuvent contenir ce que je ressent_

_Et tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin. _

" Quatre minutes, Honda !" hurla Akito depuis la cage d'escalier

" Je ne voudrais rien de plus..." commenca Yuki, sanglots dans la voix. " ...que d'etre hors d'ici...Je préferais...Je préferais mourrir que d'etre ici."

" Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Tu ne peux pas ! " cria Tohru, se rapprochant un peu plus du jeune homme

" Je suis...Je suis déjà à dem-mort, Honda-san. Ca ...ca me torture. "

" Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Comment je peux t'aider ? "

" Marrant. Hatsuharu m'a dit la meme chose il y a un an. "

" Haru-san est venu ici ? "

" Oui...comme je l'ai dit, il y a un an. Il... m'a dit qu'il ferait tout . Mais il est surement mort ou emprisonné à cette heure ci. "

" Yuki...c'est pas juste que tu sois obligé de vivre ici ! Je vais--"

"Trois minutes. "

" --appeler la police ! Je te sortirait de là ! Personne ne doit vivre comme ça ! "

" Comment peut-tu appeler ca vivre ... si je vis dans la peur ? "

" N'ai pas peur. C'est ce qu'il veut ! Il vit de ta peur ! "

" Je ne peut pas controler ca. Spécialement parceque tu l'es autant que moi. "

Tohru se tut.

" Je sais que c'est impossible... mais je veux une issue... et je ne peut penser qu'à une fin dramatique pour moi. Mourir ou s'enfuir. "

" Non, tu ne peux pas faire ca ! " dit Tohru. " Tu ne peut pas le laisser gagner ! J'ai besoin de toi !"

" Et moi donc... S'il te plait... trouve un moyen... de m'aider ..."

Tohru serra les doigts de Yuki lorsqu'Akito s'écria joyeusement qu'il ne lui restait que deux minutes.

_Viens..je t'appelle_

_Et je crie pour toi..._

_Vite, je tombe..._

_Je tombe. _

Tohru pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée. Ils étaient si pres...a des lieux d'ici.

"Je vais prendre ta place !" decida Tohru. " Je vais change avec toi ! Je vais te sauver ! "

" Impossible. Tu n'y survivrait pas. Je ne pourrais jamais...te tuer de cette facon. On a besoin d'une autre solution. "

"Je ferais tout pour toi ! Je me fous des conséquences ! Je sacrifierais ma vie pour toi !"

" Mais on ne sera plus jamais ensemble. "

Une larme brilla dans le noir.

" J'ai besoin de toi... et tu as besoin d'etre libre !" cria Tohru.

" Et...pour Kyo ? "

Tohru ne dit rien. Elle avait oublié ce détail.

" Une minute mon chou !"

" Tu sais ce que tu peux faire pour moi , Tohru ? Reste toi meme. Ne laisse rien effacer ton sourire. Oublie moi. Reste toi meme. Tu peux faire ca pour moi ? "

_Montre moi ce que c'est d'etre le dernier à survivre..._

" NON !" hurla Tohru, come les pas d'Akito se rapprochaient " Je nepeux pas t'oublier ...je ... je t'aime !"

" Merci , Honda-san, merci de t'occuper de moi comme ca. " soupira Yuki, observant le corps d'Akito se rapprocher " Mais je ne peux rien faire sans ton aide, et tu ne peux pas m'aider. Je vais mourir. "

_Montre moi le vrai du faux et je te montrerais qui je peux etre. _

"Non, Yuki ! Tu ...tu ne peut pas mourir ! "

"Il y a pire que ca ? Il y a pire qu'une existence ou je ne sais pas si je serais encore en vie le lendemain ? Une vie sans aucune liberté possible ? "

" Tu le sera ! Tu seras libre ! Je te le jure ! "

"Tu peux briser le sceau? Tu peux me promettre que tu feras tout pour me sauver ? Non. Impossible. "

_Qu'y as-t-il de pire qu'une promesse ? _

Avant que Tohru n'ai pu répondre, Akito l'avait saisie par le bras et arrachée loin de Yuki .

" Tu me le jure ? " cria Yuki " S'ilte plait... que je meurre avec un sourire sur le visage, sur que t'auras tout tenté ! "

_Dis-le pour moi_

_Dis-le moi. _

_Et je quitterais cette vie sur ton souvenir. _

_Dis moi que tu me sauveras meme dans la mort._

" OUI !" cria Tohru, essaya d'échapper à Akito " Je te sauverais Yuki !"

Akito secoua la tete joyeusement . _ Impossible. _

_Les portes du paradis ne s'ouvriront pas pour moi. _

_Avec ces ailes cassées, je tome _

_Et tu est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. ._

Il était assis dans la meme chambre sombre que d'habitude, depuis le temps qu'il était là, esquissant des mots sans sens et des plans d'évasion foireux dans l'air confiné. Pour la enieme fois, il scruta la porte , la fenetre. Rien. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était ce mur à la brique manquante qui la narguait depuis toujours. S'échapper ne faisait pas partie des options . Il était puiégé ici jusqu'à sa mort.

Il ne se souvenait plus comment il était arrivé ici. Il soupira et s'étendit sur le sol de terre . La mort était la seule possibilité. Mais c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait en finir maintenant . Pas sans un ultime combat.

" Yuki avait l'air heureux aujourd'hui non !" demanda Akito à Tohru, un sourire machiavélique sur les levres, grimpant une nouvelle volée d'escaliers sans fin. Tohru ne repondit pas. Elle se mordit la levre pour ne pas sangloter.

" Et nous voici arrivés. " lui dit Akito, savourant chacune minute de sa peine.

Il n'y avait pas de couloir cette fois. juste une petite porte en bois sur un coté.

" Coucou, minou, minou ! " rit Akito d'une voix moqueuse, entrouvrant la porte pour laisser passer Tohru, puis la refermant d'un tour de clé.

Kyo se releva, cessa de jouer avec son bracelet et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

"Kyo? " il entendit une petite voix et vit dans la pénombre, une paire de petits yeux connus .

"Ah. Tohru. "Si quelqu'un pourrait le sortir de là, c'était bien Tohru. Elle se mit à pleurer.

_"_Quatre minutes ici " dit Akito, s'éloignant à nouveau.

"Kyo ! Ca va ? Tu--"

"Oh, arrete les pleurs " Kyo retint ses larmes et saisit le bras de Tohru. "Tohru...depuis combien de temps je croupis ici ? "

"Deux ans..." soupira Tohru.

Aussi longtemps ? "Oh"

Il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre, observant Tohru contenir ses larmes.

"Eh bien... comment vas-tu ? " demanda-t-il pour combler la conversation. La jeune fille sanglota en silence. Il sentit quelque chose de fort le contraindre à faire comme elle mais se retint.

"Kyo... toi et Yuki..." commenca Tohru.

" Il est encore vivant ? " Kyo était surpris.

" A demi. " dit -elle .

"Trois minutes ! "

"Eh bien ... je ne voulais rien dire par là... il n'est pas tres... il a peur, tu sais ? "

"T'es inquiet pour lui ? "

Kyo reflechi un moment. Il ne connaissait pas la reponse à cela. Il n'avait jamais pensé à Yuki. "Oui. "

_Ces murs de pierre ne contiennent rien pour moi, _

_Sur le toit de ma treizieme histoire_

_Tout ce que je crie est pour toi. _

" Je veux...vous sortir de là..." s'écria Tohru.

"C'est...pas ton devoir ...mais..." Kyo n'était pas sur de sa réponse, une fois de plus . Il glissa ses mains sur les avants bras souples de Tohru.

Il avait besoin d'aide...De n'importe qui.

Vite.

"Mais je le dois ! J'ai promis à Yuki ! Je lui ai dit que je ne le sauverais pas ! "

Kyo était surpris. " comment t'as pu promettre quelque chose comme ca ? "

"Il veut mourir. Il va rendre l' ame ! "

Kyo ne savait que faire... il glissa ses mains sur le cou de Tohru.

" Deux minutes."

"S'il te plait...ne me dit pas que tu veux aussi mourir ? "

"Je ne peux pas. J'ai pas encore trouvé le chemin por sortir d'ici. "

_Viens... je t'appelle_

_Et tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin. _

_Vite, je tombe. _

_Je tombe..._

" Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir ..."

"Montre moi. "

"...Huh ? "

"Montre moi ce que tu feras ."

"Je ne comprends pas..."

Kyo glissa ses doigts dans les meches de Tohru.

" Tu as dit que tu feras Tout. "

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? "

"Attaque-le. Attaque Akito. Tue-le. "

_Montre moi ce que c'est que d'etre le dernier à survivre. _

Les yeux de Tohru s'agrandirent. "C'est la seule --?"

"Oui. Si tu le tue, on sera libre. On aura un nouveau Dieu et on sera libre." Kyo essaya de calmer le ton de sa voix.

Tohru baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Elle n'avait jamais tué personne. Mais... il le fallait.

C'était la seule solution ?

_Montre moi le vrai du faux et je te montrerais qui je peux etre. _

" Vous etes mes meilleurs amis . "soupira Tohru. " Et...je... ne veux pas...vous perdre. "

Elle se retourna et fit face à Akito. " Bon, j'espere que tu en as eu--"

"Assez ! "cria-t-elle " Laissez les partir. "

Akito rit. "Non. "

"Laissez les partir. "

"Oh, la ferme, stupide fille !"

" Laissez les PARTIR !"

Tohru frappala bougie que tenait Akito et celle ci tomba à terre. Et le projetta contre le mur , attendant le coup.

" C'est pas ce que tu veux ... Tohru." lui dit-il .

Elle tenta de l'étrangler "Laissez les partir ! Liberez les , monstre !"

_Dit le pour moi_

_Dis le moi_

_Et je quitterais cette vie sur ton souvenir_

_Dis moi que tu me sauveras meme dans la mort. _

"T'es plus faible que moi !" s'écria Akito. Kyo observa Tohru de la minuscule fenetre .

"Cours, Tohru ! Oublie nous ! Cours loin d'ici ! " esaya-t-il de lui crier

"NON ! Je ne vous oublierait pas ! "Des traces de sueur courraient sur sa nuque tandit qu'elle essayait de contenir l'adolescent face à elle.

"Il n'y a aucune place pour toi ici. N'essaye pas de changer ce qui ne peut pas l'etre. "

Elle hurla lorsqu'il la poussa dans les marches d'escalier. Elle ne s'arreta pas de hurler lorsque son crane heurta le carrelage du cinquieme étage, lorsque son sang se répandit sur les dalles blanches, passant pas les canaux de ses cheveux sombres . Puis elle se tut. Elle ne pouvait plus émettre de son . Elle ne le pourrait plus jamais.

_Vite, je tombe_

_Viens ...je t'appelle_

_Vite, je tombe. _

Elle ne s'inquietaplus de sa promesse faite à Yuki, car lorsque sa tete heurta le sol, et mourrut.

Sachant que quelqu'un était mort sur son souvenir, elle s'en fut, un sourire sur le visage, un lointain cri terrifié de Kyo dans ses oreilles aux tympans vrillés .

_Je tombe..._

_FIN. _

_Voila... ceci raconte mon combat . Bien sur, j'ai essayé de tuer pesonne pour délivrere des amis enfermés mais ... les sacrifices se valent tous dans ces cas là. _

_Je ferais plus rigolo la prochaine fois, promis ! _

_Read and review please...j'adore les critiques !_


End file.
